The steering wheel is a clearly visible part of a vehicle. The design of the steering wheel may influence the whole impression of a vehicle. The design of the steering wheel further influences the grip of the steering wheel and the whole feeling when driving. The steering wheel may for example be used to give a feeling of luxury or sport. The steering wheel may function as a means to personalize the vehicle, especially if the owner/driver/user of the vehicle can make a selection between many different steering wheels. Sometimes, it also desirable to be able to exchange the steering wheel of a used vehicle, e.g. when shifting owner. The customer thus wants to be able to choose from a wide selection of different steering wheels. There is therefore a desire from the standpoint of the vehicle manufacturer or dealer to be able to offer as many steering wheel variants as possible to the customer.
On the other hand, having a wide selection of different steering wheels also has disadvantages for the manufacturer or dealer, such as development, production, storage and handling costs. From a cost efficiency point of view, there is therefore an opposite desire to have as few different steering wheels variants as possible.
Document DE 203 03 767 U1 discloses a steering wheel, wherein a cover is detachably attached to the steering wheel. The visual impression of the steering wheel is decided by the choice of cover.